


Damned if I do ya

by RubyXSapphire



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyXSapphire/pseuds/RubyXSapphire
Summary: Alex was a good singer so his age really shouldn't matter but then again he couldn't get into bars without an ID so that caused its own string of problems.Or the one where Alex's age has always been a issue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this is going to go tbh

Alex was a good singer so his age really shouldn't matter but then again he couldn't get into bars without an ID so that caused its own string of problems. He stood outside a shady bar that was hidden down a alley, as he waited for what he assumed to be his death. What was a 17 year old boy doing at a bar alone you may ask? Well this 17 year old boy is waiting for a band of 28 year olds to arrive so he can convince them he is at least in his 20's and join there band. Alex groaned as he really started to regret this whole stupid idea! But to defend himself there where only 3 weeks of holidays left and his Mum was the one who told him to do something crazy. Speaking of the old gal, His phone buzzed in his hand and it was a text from his Mum saying she'll leave the back door open for him. He had just sent a text back saying ok he felt two large hands clamp down onto his shoulder. Alex liked to believe he didn't get scared and that he didn't just shriek but the laughter coming from the three men around him told him otherwise. Alex spun around to be faced with the three members of the small, up and coming band All Time Low including the hottie Jack Barakat. He had watched these guys for a few months now and absolutely loved them and when he found out the original lead singer left the band, well let's just say he was eager to fulfill the position. "Alex?" Rian asked as he quirked a brow at the teen. Alex cleared his throat and straightened his back before saying "In the flesh" Relief washed over Rian features then Confusion. "Sorry I was just worried that Jack scared the crap out of a random" he laughed before seriously saying "You just look a little young is all? I don't mean to be rude you just sound older on the phone" Panic ran through Alex's veins before he allowed himself to calm down and causally replied "Its all cool man I get that alot. Voice beyond my years and a face below them" he chuckled as he prayed on the inside that he was convincing them. "Okay then dude" Zack smiled as he spoke for the first time "as Rian mentioned on the phone, we all listened to the demo you send us and your voice is fucking wicked! He exclaimed and the other to hummed in agreement. " Thanks guys I'm looking forward to actually working with yous tonight." He smiled back and he causally pointed to the bar back entrance. "Shit we're fucking late!" Jack exclaimed as he shoved everyone towards the door. Rian knocked of the door and a large buff bouncer opened the door and glared at all of them. "You're late!" He grunted out as spite flew from his mouth. Alex screwed his face up with disgust. "Sorry Bri won't happen again" Jack stated causally and he walked past him not before he tapped his hand on his chest and winked at him. "Its Brian and you said that the last three times" he spat before moving out the way to let the rest of them in. "Wait!" He yelled before grabbing the back of Alexs shirt and pulling him back. "Whose this?" "Oh that's Alex our new lead signer" Jack said as he walked over to Brian. " and we kinda need him so we can go on stage" He said smoothly. "He looks a little young" he said while he grabbed Alex's face and tilted it up to inspect. "He's 22 Brian just a little baby faced is all nothing wrong with that" Jack smiled "its kinda cute actually" he smirked before throwing a wink Alexs way with caused him to blush. "I'm going to have to see ID" Brian announced letting go of Alex face and crossing his arms stubbornly. Alex started to panic! Fuck he didn't have ID on him except his school ID which won't look very good. Alex was so caught up in his panic that he didn't even realised he was was being dragged by the hand towards the side of the stage. "What?" Alex asked dazed as his surrounding magically changed. He looked down to find he hand firmly in the grasp of Jacks and he blushed to himself at the size difference between them. He quickly pulled he hand out of Jacks and ran it through his messy hair. "What happened?" He asked as he avoided eye contact with Jack because that's what 22 year olds do. "Wow you really did space out" Zack laughed in surprise as he geared up for the show. " Don't worry about it" Rian laughed before handing him a sheet of paper " Here's the playlist in case you forgot " he then patted his back and walked over Rian. Alex eyes ran over the list 5 songs all by bands he liked Blink 182, Green Day ect. "Still no originals yet?" Alex mindlessly said before looking up and realising only Jack was around. "No not yet we're hoping to start some writing before the bee year starts" he smiled back before fiddiling with his guitar. Alex took the chance to actually take in the beauty that was Jack Barakat. He had shaggy dark hair that was spike up slightly in a mohank type fashion, he wore black skinny jeans and a old band tee that was too faded to read. Alex let his eye's roam a little more to his arms, legs, chest and then settle on his face. Alex new he was gay he jusf wasn't open about it for reason such as high school but Alex wasn't a high schooler now, no he was supposed to be the 22 year old lead singer of All Time Low. So maybe being the Gay 22 year old singer wouldn't be bad? "Boys we're on!" Zack called out to Jack and Alex and he and Rian walked on stage. Alex snapped out of his train of thoughts as nerves filled him. He new All Time Low was a local band and didn't have a huge following but what if the audience didn't approve of him still. "There going to love you I swear" Jack smiled before jogging out on to the stage to his position. Alex's inside melted as his nerves disapered and a new set of feeling hit his stomach, butterflies. He took a deep breath before joining the others on stage and at that moment Alex realised two things. 1 he was born to sing for All Time Low and 2 he had it bad for the men stood to his right humping the guitar as he played.


End file.
